Aquela Que Preencheu A Sua Existência Solitária
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: "Aquela que preencheu a sua existência solitária com uma emoção chamada amor era Sakura. Mas, como era esperado, Sasuke não pôde corresponder a esses sentimentos."


**Aquela Que Preencheu A Sua Existência Solitária**

Sasuke só percebeu que tinha passado a noite em claro quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o seu quarto. As quase oito horas que dividiam o momento em que deitou na cama até o amanhecer pareciam der durado poucos minutos – minutos estes gastos em tristes reflexões.

Ele não havia conseguido pregar o olho naquela noite nem por um segundo sequer. Tentou de todas as formas distrair os seus pensamentos das memórias que o assombravam e pesavam o seu coração, mas todas as suas tentativas foram infrutíferas. Nada conseguia fazê-lo se esquecer daquela data e de todos os sentimentos que ela trazia consigo.

Naquela manhã, a sua mãe completaria mais um aniversário.

Exaurido emocionalmente, Sasuke se sentou na cama, colocou os pés no chão e enterrou o rosto na palma das mãos. Imagens o atormentava atrás dos seus olhos fechados, as mesmas que o impediram de dormir. Lembrava-se das poucas festas de aniversário que teve a oportunidade de compartilhar com a sua mãe. Lembrava-se do enorme sorriso que ela lançava quando Sasuke a parabenizava, do modo como ela sussurrava que um abraço apertado já era o melhor presente que ela poderia receber, da satisfação no rosto dela ao ver toda a família reunida ao redor da mesa.

As memórias que, em outras circunstâncias menos fúnebres, deveriam servir de alento e nostalgia para Sasuke, agora, nada mais faziam além de feri-lo ainda mais. Quisera ele deletar todas aquelas imagens felizes da sua mente. A tristeza que elas traziam sempre que ele caía na fraqueza de evoca-las não passava de uma limitação. Ele não tinha tempo para fraquezas – ou momentos de fraqueza. Tinha um objetivo a cumprir e ele jurou a si mesmo que nada o impediria de conclui-lo.

Uchiha Sasuke eliminaria o responsável por tornar aquelas lembranças tão dolorosas. Talvez, assim, a dor que o sufocava – especialmente naquela noite – diminuiria. Era a sua única esperança de _viver_.

E foi pensando nisso que ele concluiu que, por mais cansado que estivesse, não faltaria ao treino do Time Sete naquela manhã. Não iria se deixar abater pela tristeza. Ele era mais forte do que ela – _tinha _que ser para poder matar o seu irmão. Não havia outra opção para ele. Por mais que doesse ver o sorriso dos seus ami – ou melhor, _companheiros de time_ –, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se sobreviver mais um ano longe da sua mãe fosse fácil, ele iria ao treino.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quando os seus olhos arderam. _Não _iria chorar. Já tinha tido tempo demais para se acostumar com a ideia de que nunca mais passaria um aniversário, de quem quer que fosse, com alguém da sua família. Aquele era o quinto ano em que estava sozinho, e, ele dizia a si mesmo, já estava mais do que na hora de agir como um adulto, e não como aquela criança estúpida que fora, que permitiu que toda a sua família se fosse bem debaixo do seu nariz. Não iria se debulhar em lágrimas como nas últimas vezes em que se dava conta de que estava completamente sozinho.

Portanto, ele se pôs de pé. Continuaria caminhando. Continuaria a sua jornada, independente da sua tristeza, independente do cemitério que existia dentro de si que ficava infinitamente mais escuro naquela data.

Xxxx

O sorriso que iluminava o rosto de Sakura quando viu Sasuke se aproximar ao longe se desfez assim que percebeu a postura dele. Ele estava com o tronco encurvado e cabisbaixo, o completo oposto da atitude usual dele. Ele sempre andava de cabeça erguida, ciente do ambiente ao seu redor, a coluna reta, como um shinobi exemplar.

Algo definitivamente estava errado, Sakura comentou mentalmente. O fato de que Sasuke estava mais de vinte minutos atrasado confirmava ainda mais a sua teoria. Sasuke _nunca _se atrasava. Raramente não era o primeiro a chegar aos treinos. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Sakura chegou ao campo de treinamento para já vê-lo aquecendo.

"Oi, Sasuke, você está atrasado!" Naruto gritou, apontando um dedo acusatório para o seu amigo. "Qual desculpa você vai dar dessa vez? Vai dizer que se encontrou com Kakashi-sensei vindo para cá e que vocês dois se perderam no caminho da vida?"

Sasuke ignorou Naruto completamente e passou pelos dois, ainda cabisbaixo. Alguns passos distante dos seus outros companheiros de time, ele escorou as costas na parede e cruzou os braços silenciosamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de dar qualquer tipo de satisfação pelo seu estranho atraso.

"Sasuke, seu idiota, eu estou falando com você –"

"Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem?" foi Sakura quem interrompeu Naruto, preocupada, quando viu que o Uchiha não iria abrir a boca.

Ela também foi respondida com silêncio.

Irritado, Naruto marchou até o seu melhor amigo. "Sasuke, seu desgraçado! Por que está se fingindo de surdo? Deixe de ser mal educado e nos responda!"

Por mais que ela quisesse que Sasuke acatasse com o pedido de Naruto e respondesse o que estava incomodando – porque, para Sakura, era óbvio que algo estava incomodando-o, mesmo que Naruto não fosse sensível o suficiente para perceber isso –, os instintos de Sakura lhe diziam que aquele não era o momento. Já tinha visto Sasuke daquele jeito em outras poucas ocasiões, em que ele se fechava ainda mais dentro de si mesmo e ficava mais introvertido do que o normal. Ele nunca explicou o porquê. Os meses de convivência com ele a ensinaram que pressioná-lo não era a melhor opção.

"Naruto, deixe-o em paz," ela murmurou e puxou o seu amigo loiro pelo braço para longe de Sasuke, lançando um olhar fechado quando ele fez menção de contrariá-la.

Naruto continuou a tagarelar com Sakura pelos quase trinta minutos que demorou para Kakashi enfim aparecer, mas ela pouco prestava atenção. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir afetada pelo humor ainda mais escuro de Sasuke. Queria, mais do que nunca, pegar na mão dele e insistir que ele dividisse com ela o que quer que estava deixando-o assim, mas sabia que ele a rejeitaria e sabia que ele preferia ficar sozinho. Tinha aprendido isso da pior maneira possível.

Assim que Kakashi apareceu Sasuke não perdeu tempo em anunciar que queria treinar com ele separadamente. Naruto protestou, dizendo que era com ele que Sasuke deveria treinar, mas ele foi prontamente ignorado mais uma vez. Kakashi não hesitou em concordar.

Sasuke treinou como nunca antes. Desferia golpes em Kakashi que, ele suspeitava, nem Naruto nem Sakura seriam capaz de suportar. Eles eram impulsionados por uma tsunami de sentimentos que embaralhavam a sua cabeça e coração. Ele dava socos como se eles fossem capazes de destruir também a imagem do sorriso da sua mãe que ainda o assombrava, chutava como um meio de extravasar toda a sua raiva e frustração, corria como se estivesse partindo em direção ao seu irmão, rapida e desesperadamente.

Ele lutava com tanta intensidade que mal dava tempo para Kakashi reagir. Tudo o que o seu mentor foi capaz de fazer foi bloquear os golpes e se colocar disponível para o próximo – era o que Kakashi sentiu que Sasuke precisava. Notou, quando pôs os olhos no garoto, que ele estava perturbado, e ele sabia melhor do que ninguém dos benefícios de uma boa luta para clarear uma mente ocupada – e Kakashi podia apostar o seu sharingan que o conteúdo que perturbava Sasuke era doloroso.

Entretanto, o plano de ambos foi por água abaixo. Sasuke não conseguia liberar aquela energia de emoções acumuladas. Precisava penetrar o bloqueio de Kakashi; precisava desesperadamente machucar alguém. Esse alguém ideal seria o seu irmão – e _como _ele queria machuca-lo mais do que nunca –, mas ele não estava ali. Estava sabe Deus lá onde, sem deixar qualquer tipo de rastro, totalmente inacessível a Sasuke.

E, se ele não conseguia acertar nem o seu mentor, como ele esperava ser capaz de matar Uchiha Itachi?

Ele se enfurecia cada vez mais consigo mesmo, por ser estupidamente fraco, com o seu irmão, por tê-lo feito estupidamente fraco, com Kakashi, por ser estupidamente forte, com Naruto e Sakura, que assistiam ao treino, estupidamente felizes.

Sasuke tremia de ódio, desespero, frustração, tristeza e vergonha. Sentia os seus olhos marejarem e ver somente vermelho. Sentia a intensidade dos seus golpes aumentarem a ponto de machucar a sua mão com o contato. Ele queria tirar aquilo tudo de dentro de si, afrouxar o aperto que a saudade fazia no seu coração. Ele se movia no automático. Não tinha a clara ciência do que estava fazendo; só queria bater, bater e bater, ver sangue, sentir que era mais forte que alguém –

Ele só teve consciência do que estava fazendo quando viu a sua bochecha pressionada contra o chão e os seus braços imobilizados atrás de si. Kakashi tinha um joelho nas suas costas, uma das mãos segurava os seus punhos e a outra agarrava o seu cabelo preto, mantendo a cabeça dele imóvel contra a grama.

"Controle-se, Sasuke," ele ouviu o seu mentor dizer, grave. "Não deixe que o selo amaldiçoado progrida. Pare. Agora."

Ele ouvia as palavras que Kakashi dizia, mas não queria compreendê-las. Não queria compreender nada além do se desejo de diminuir a dor que o sufocava.

"Me solte!" ele gritou e se debateu, tentando, em vão, se desprender de Kakashi, mas o seu sensei era infinitamente mais forte do que ele e não teve a menor dificuldade de contê-lo.

"Pare, Sasuke, ou eu serei forçado a fazê-lo por você."

Ele se remexeu por mais alguns segundos antes de perceber que não iria conseguir se desfazer de Kakashi. Ele era mais forte. _A porra do meu professor é mais forte do que eu_. Ele sabia que deveria se acalmar, mas não conseguia. Cada movimento que fazia parecia aumentar ainda mais a sua frustração com a sua fraqueza. A sua pele queimava com cada passo que o selo amaldiçoado dava.

Kakashi pressionou o rosto de Sasuke contra o chão com mais força. "Esse é o último aviso que te dou. Pare a progressão do selo _agora_."

Eu não consigo, ele quis dizer, mas se conteve. Não iria admitir em voz alta mais uma porcaria de fraqueza sua.

"Kakashi-sensei! O que está acontecendo? Por que Sasuke-kun está _assim_?"

_Sakura_. A voz dela era baixa, longínqua, mas ele a compreendia melhor do que a de Kakashi, que estava em cima dele. Ele não precisou de olhá-la para saber que ela estava desesperada – _sentia _na voz dela tão profundamente quanto sentia o selo amaldiçoado.

"Sasuke-kun!" ele a ouviu exclamar, dessa vez, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. "Você está bem?"

Ele fechou os olhos. O cheiro dela começava a se infiltrar nas suas narinas, distraindo-o na quentura que o selo causava na sua pele. _Sasuke-kun_. Os tremores no seu corpo diminuíam; a sua respiração descompassada se recuperava. _Sasuke-kun! _A tensão nos seus braços e pernas se dissipavam. O sorriso da sua mãe e o rosto de Itachi lentamente escorregavam da sua mente. _SASUKE-KUN! _

O selo havia regredido.

Quando ele reabriu os olhos Kakashi ainda estava sobre si, mas não mais segurava os seus punhos. Os seus olhos foram atraídos para o rosto de Sakura. Ela continuava ao seu lado, os olhos úmidos, preocupada.

_Droga._

Bruscamente ele empurrou o seu professor de cima de si e se levantou. _Eu sou um idiota. Um fraco idiota. _

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura também se pôs de pé e estendeu uma mão para tocá-lo – mas ele a rechaçou.

"Me deixe em paz!" Sasuke gritou, empurrando a mão que ela oferecia, e foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Não queria ver a decepção no rosto dela. Com toda a certeza a sua mãe, o seu irmão e o seu pai estariam olhando-o da mesma forma se estivessem ali para vê-lo passar aquela vergonha.

Xxxxx

Ele estava deitado no sofá da sala há horas, fitando o teto, exatamente o que fez durante toda aquela noite. Fechou os olhos algumas vezes para tentar dormir, e o resultado fora o mesmo. Talvez, ele pensou, fosse mesmo melhor continuar acordado. Ele suspeitava que o seu sono não seria tranquilo; pelo contrário, seria ainda mais estressante do que foi todo o seu dia. O seu subconsciente o mostraria pesadelos daquela noite que ele demorou anos para afugentar – parcialmente – e ele estava cansado demais para lidar com eles. Ele só queria a tranquilidade da sua mente. Por que isso era tão difícil de conseguir?

Os seus sentidos se aguçaram quando ouviu passos do lado de fora da porta do seu apartamento, no corredor. Uma sombra se fez debaixo da sua porta. Alguém estava ali.

Ele sentiu a presença ficar naquela mesma posição por quase um minuto. Ela não saía, nem batia na sua porta.

Quando mais um minuto se passou sem que quem quer que estivesse do lado de fora se movesse, ele resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. Ele praguejou enquanto se levantava do sofá. O que custava ter algumas horas de paz – ou melhor, tentando buscar um pouco de paz?

Ele não se assustou quando se deparou com Sakura do outro lado – que, ao contrário dele, deu um pulo diante da maneira brusca com que ele abriu a porta.

A raiva dele diminuiu um pouco ao ver que era ela. _Pelo menos não é o idiota do Naruto._

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou sem delongas. Queria ficar sozinho, e quanto mais cedo se livrasse dela, melhor.

"Sasuke-kun, eu..." Ela mordeu o lábio. Parecia prestes a sair correndo dali. Ele sentiu um incômodo fisgar o seu peito. Não gostava de vê-la acuada. Parecia que ela esperava que a qualquer momento ele fosse ataca-la. "Eu, hum... Me desculpe. Eu não queria incomodar você."

"Eu disse que queria ser deixado em paz."

"Eu sei," ela esclareceu, olhando para os seus sapatos. "Não era a minha intenção que você me visse aqui. Eu iria deixar isso aqui e ir embora." Ela voltou a encará-lo e estendeu uma caixa enrolada num pano. Foi então que Sasuke sentiu um cheiro delicioso entre eles. "Eu só queria trazer essa sopa de tomates para você. E-Eu sei que você gosta de tomate, e eu percebi hoje de manhã que você não estava bem e eu, hum, só queria ajudar. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas imaginei que uma comida quente não iria lhe fazer mal."

Ele alternou o olhar entre ela e a comida que ela oferecia. Contra a sua vontade, as suas bochechas começaram a se esquentar. Fitou os grandes olhos verdes dela, apreensivos, esperando pela resposta dele. Eles eram calorosos, Sasuke pensou. Não havia um pingo de malícia ali. Apenas inocência, ingenuidade, uma pureza com a qual ele não sabia lidar.

Era algo diferente de tudo com o que ele se acostumou a conviver durante todos esses anos de completa solidão – _ela _era algo diferente. Ela era feliz demais, despreocupada demais, inocente demais, e nada além dela na vida de Sasuke era assim. Tudo o que ele conhecia – ou passou a conhecer desde que a sua família foi tirada de si – era escuridão. Sakura era a primeira luz a mudar aquele cenário, e ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito.

Não era isso que estava nos seus planos. Ele estava convicto a viver eternamente concentrado em si mesmo e em matar o seu irmão. Não havia brechas para qualquer outra coisa além disso. Não havia lugar para mais nada além da morte – a morte da sua família, a morte do seu irmão, e a sua morte interior que tudo aquilo causava.

Ele não sabia lidar com Sakura.

Antes que percebesse, tirou a caixa das mãos dela. Um sorriso ínfimo de alívio apareceu no rosto dela – algo mais brilhante do que qualquer outra coisa na vida de Sasuke.

"Me desculpe mais uma vez por aparecer aqui de repente, sem avisar," ela disse timidamente. "Eu juro que eu não queria te incomodar." _Mas é isso o que você sempre faz, Sakura. Me incomoda. Me confunde. _"Espero que goste e que fique bem, Sasuke-kun. E-Eu... Eu sei que não é muito, mas eu quero que saiba que estou aqui caso precise de mim."

Ela foi embora, deixando o cheiro e um pequeno sorriso.

Ele levou a caixa até a cozinha e a desembrulhou, encontrando um bilhete.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Fiz essa sopa na esperança de que ela levantasse o seu ânimo. Eu sinto muito pelo o que quer que tenha te afetado hoje. _

_Espero que goste!_

_Sakura_

Ele demorou mais do que o que ele considerava aceitável para tirar os olhos do bilhete e larga-lo na mesa da cozinha.

As lágrimas que ele lutou durante todo o dia voltaram a lhe subir aos olhos quando deu a primeira colherada na sopa de tomates. Por pouco a comida não desceu pela garganta subitamente constrita dele. O estômago dele se embrulhou, se revirando, e ele teve que correr para o banheiro para vomitar.

Era igual à da sua mãe. Aquela porcaria era exatamente igual à que a sua mãe fazia.

Dessa vez, todos os seus esforços para combater o choro não foram suficientes. Sentado no banheiro ele chorou copiosamente como há tempos não fazia. Deixou que o seu corpo fosse chacoalhado pelas lágrimas, que o seu coração apertado e sufocado finalmente tivesse um pouco mais de liberdade, que as memórias da sua mãe, do seu sorriso tão caloroso quanto o de Sakura, escorresse sob a forma de água pelo seu rosto.

Por um breve instante, quando sentiu o gosto da sopa na sua língua, ele foi levado de volta para o colo da sua mãe, para o abraço dela. Pôde ouvir aquela voz carinhosa, mansa, acalentadora, dizendo-lhe para ter calma que a sopa de tomates já estava quase pronta. Ele voltou a sentir na boca o exato gosto da sopa que ela fazia quando ele estava doente, ou quando era o aniversário dele, ou simplesmente quando queria mimá-lo.

Era exatamente _aquilo_. Por uma colherada ele pôde sentir a presença física da sua mãe, pôde fingir que fora ela quem preparou aquela comida especialmente para ele. Ele pensou que, talvez, se ele fechasse os olhos e os abrisse, voltaria a vê-la sentada do outro lado da mesa, observando-o comer com aquele eterno sorriso no rosto.

Ele chorou, chorou e chorou, e a pressão sobre os seus ombros diminuiu um pouco. Toda a tensão que acumulou durante todo o dia foi aliviada.

Mas aquilo já era demais.

Subitamente ele se ergueu no chão e, ainda com o rosto molhado, marchou até a cozinha onde havia deixado a _maldita_ sopa. Pegou a tigela de porcelana – agora, fria – e jogou-a no lixo. Não queria mais daquilo. Não iria chorar mais, nunca mais.

Ele quis praguejar Sakura, culpa-la por tê-lo dado aquele momento de fraqueza extrema, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguiu achar um adjetivo ruim para descrevê-la quando se lembrou do sorriso dela. Quando ele ameaçava ficar com raiva dela, aqueles olhos verdes, grandes – tão grandes quanto os da sua mãe – rechaçavam qualquer sentimento hostil para longe. Ele não tinha a menor capacidade de maldizê-la.

Ele limpou o rosto molhado, como se aquilo fosse fazê-lo se esquecer do tanto que chorara. Quando se virou para voltar para a sala, viu o bilhete de Sakura na mesa, aberto, chamando-o. Ele o pegou e leu mais uma vez – mais uma, duas, três, dez vezes – antes de voltar a se jogar no sofá.

Com um pedaço de papel contra o peito, ele dormiu.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Oi, gente! Eu achei essa oneshot perdida no meu computador e resolvi termina-la e postá-la. Espero que gostem!

Ela não foi revisada! Se perceberem algum erro, por favor, me reportem!

Obs.: o título, como vocês já devem saber, faz referência a célebre frase no _databook _oficial de Sasuke. "Aquela que preencheu a sua existência vazia com uma emoção chamada amor era Sakura."


End file.
